Fanon:Cursed Stone
The is a special . Technical * These look exactly like Stone Mines. * When hit by any that would normally gain Stone for its user (i.e., all except Mc Grabby), there will be consequences. One of the deadly aftermaths below will occur, the Cursed Stone will disappear, and to top it all off, the Player gets no stone. Unless otherwise stated, all possible aftermaths have an equally likely chance of happening. * Spawns in every ten servers. Possible Aftermaths Feel free to suggest more aftermaths on ! * Rebirth: The player respawns, but without any (even if they normally start out with 100 of each), nor any hats or structures they had had before they died, similar to as if they had reloaded the page. * Paralysis: The player is uncontrollable and does not move for the next 30 seconds. * Dark Mind: The player is uncontrollable and moves around, attacking the first that arrives in his Field of View. He auto-heals, and this effect ends when either the target is killed or the player is killed. * Server Error: The player is immediately killed and must join another server; the one he was in is closed to him for 10 minutes. * 404 Items Not Found: The player cannot use, nor is he affected by, any of his items for 1 minute. During the duration of the aftermath, the player's store icon disappears (if the store was open, it disappears), the player's Hotbar disappears, and whatever the player was holding or had equipped disappears. The player's item is replaced by simple hands, and this player cannot do anything except move, turn, chat, and change tribe settings. * No one likes you: If the player was the leader of a tribe, the tribe is deleted. If the player was a member of a tribe, he is kicked. For the rest of his current life, he cannot join nor create a tribe. * u gon blind man: For 1 minute, nothing in the game is visible; it's all black. * Stop it, get some help: The player is immediately redirected to the MooMoo.io Wiki. * BOT ARMYYYYYYYYYY!!: No matter how much room in the server is left, a group of 15 Age 1 bots spawn and go after the player. The bots respawn three times before leaving. All of the bots have one thing in mind: kill the player who attacked the Cursed Stone; they ignore everything else. These bots have auto-fire turned on and have a constant chat text over their heads: "Kill player name". * How confident are you now?: MOOSTAFA, if alive, teleports next to the player at full health. If dead, he spawns next to the player. He has one goal in mind: kill the player. When MOOSTAFA or the player is killed, MOOSTAFA reverts back to his normal AI. However, the player must fight with 200 Food only. * Shame!: The Player immediately gets the Shame! hat equipped, but instead of having it for the usual 30 seconds, he has it for 3 minutes. Trivia * This is based on GellyPop's Deletos creation on the diep.io wiki. * Most destructive thing in game. * Some of these names are based on other things: ** 404 Items Not Found is based on the well known error message 404 Page Not Found. ** BOT ARMYYYYYYYYYY!! is based on the Clash Royale Hog Rider's war cry "HOG RIDERRRRRRRR!!" ** Stop it, get some help is based on the meme "Stop it, Get Some Help", a quote by Michael Jordan in an anti-drug public service announcement.